Billy
by Jinu-chan
Summary: There once was a truck driver in America. But he was left behind when the Shaman Fight ended. What ever happened to him, anyway?


Disclaimer: Nope, nope Shaman King and that awesome guy Billy aren't mine.  
  
Warnings: Only spoilers if you don't know who Billy is.  
  
Notes: Come on people, I'm sure you've all wondered about our favorite character in Shaman King! No, not Yoh! Not Manta, either! I'm talking about Billy, the pickup truck driver that we've all come to love! ::sigh:: you've gotta love him!  
  
BILLY  
By Jinu chan  
  
The Blue pickup truck drove around in circles again and again. The driver, an all-American guy with an odd understanding of the Japanese language had tears in his eyes. He mumbled to himself and turned back onto the highway. "Kid," he whined, as a vision of a black haired Japanese John Travolta look-alike danced in his head.  
  
***  
  
Ryu sneezed again. It was at least the third time today. Maybe I'm coming down with something, he wondered. He felt an emptiness in his heart. About to open his mouth and moan the same name he always did, he thought. He scratched the first one out. "Billy," he cried, looking down. He knew there was only one thing he could do.   
  
"Tokagero (Lizard Boy)"  
  
"What is it?" the green spirit asked, floating in his Spirit-ball mode.  
  
"It's time."  
  
***  
  
Billy gasped suddenly. He was being called; he could feel it. It had to be that kid. No one else could make him feel this way. Not even that girl who bummed a ride off of him with that big red scarf. He thought back to the two times he had failed the boy. The damned cows that blocked the road one time. The other was when Betsy, his truck, had given out on him. Ever since he had driven the boy and his companions to the airport, he doubted he would ever feel that way again. It was time, though. He had to get to Japan. He had to get to Ryu.  
  
***  
  
"Ryu, it's not gonna work!" a voice said. Seconds later Tokagero was floating behind him again.  
  
"We've gotta try! We have to!"  
  
"But you've got so many friends here! Isn't it unnecessarily cruel to call him here all the way from America?"  
  
Ryu contemplated that comment. Cruel? Was that what he was being? No, not at all.  
  
"Come on! Once more! GIANT THUMB!"  
  
Tokagero sighed, rolled his eyes, and went into the wooden sword Ryu was holding.  
  
***  
  
The Pickup truck was driving down another highway when it suddenly jerked again. "This can't be my imagination. It's that kid for sure!" He drove to the port. It's not like you can just put a car on a plane.  
  
***  
  
"Give up, Ryu! He's not coming."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ball Boy and the others are waiting for you at the fake Best Place."  
  
"I know, but it's out in the middle of nowhere! They'd understand if I was late."  
  
"You already are," the lizard boy said pointing at Ryu's watch.  
  
"Damn it! We'll try again later!" He jumped onto his motorcycle and drove off, singing.  
  
***  
  
A voice cried out from the middle of the Pacific Ocean. "I'm coming kid!"  
  
***  
  
Ryu was surprised at what good time he was making as he headed for the bowling alley that he had found Tokagero in. Suddenly his motorcycle began to stall out, though. He pulled it over just as it came to a stop.  
  
"Damn, now what!"  
  
"Do you know what's wrong, Ryu?"  
  
"I have no clue! She's been acting fine for a long time."  
  
"What are we gonna do?"  
  
"I guess we've gotta hitchhike."  
  
"Do it the normal way, Ryu."  
  
"I'll try." Grabbing his comb from his pocket, he fixed his hair and prepared himself. Hi stuck his thumb out and waited. And waited. And waited some more. The cars flew by as he stood there. No one seemed to care.  
  
"Tokagero! It's time! Giant Thumb!"  
  
***  
  
"Ryu's in trouble!" Billy gasped. The boat he was on was going nowhere fast. "I know Betsy isn't a Volkswagen, but I have to do something!" He jumped down the divider and ran for the stairs to the lower deck. Two men blocked his path.  
  
"Sir, please go back to the upper deck, or your room."  
  
"I don't have time, outta my way!" With that, Billy got violent. He punched the first guy in the stomach and, grabbing a fire extinguisher off the wall, played baseball with the other man's head. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but this was an emergency. He moved both of the unconscious guys out of the way and laid some money on them. He ran swiftly to his car.  
  
Fumbling with the keys he got 'ol Betsy to start and pulled out of the area he was in. He drove maniacally up the stairs and through the barrier. The next thing he knew he was flying though the air above the Pacific Ocean.  
  
***  
  
"No one is stopping, Ryu."  
  
"I noticed." The giant thumb dispersed and Lizard Boy went to Ryu's side.  
  
"Maybe you should try to fix it," he said, referring to the smoking bike.  
  
"I guess I should." He went to work on it, all the time wondering, 'Billy where are you?'  
  
***  
  
The truck was sinking fast, and Billy knew he had to do something quickly. He put his foot on the accelerator and the car went forward. It was underwater, but it was also making progress, faster then the boat.  
  
"Come on Betsy," he tried to say, muffled words only coming out. However Betsy seemed to understand and the car began to go upward. Soon he was on top of the water. He looked in his rear-view mirror, but his ride was gone, he was on his own.  
  
***  
  
Ryu was covered with black soot. He wasn't exactly sure why he was, because the bike wasn't in any condition to do that, but he was. Tokagero found it quite funny and couldn't stop laughing. This was going to take a while.  
  
***  
  
Billy's eyes widened. He was approaching Japan. He could see it in front of him. He realized then that he may have some trouble driving there, but he went for it. He went up the beach and headed for the first road he could find.  
  
***  
  
Ryu was about the throw his bike at Tokagero. The sprit was having too much fun watching him make a fool of himself. He decided it was time for a break.  
  
"Ryu, what are you gonna do?"  
  
"I don't wanna leave my bike here, so I guess we'll have to walk, pushing it."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"What do you - oh no!"  
  
"Oh yes! Tokagero- Spirit-ball mode! H-"  
  
"What's that? Some maniac is driving on the wrong side of the road!  
  
"It's a Blue truck!"  
  
"Could it be?"  
  
"Billy!! Tokagero! Giant Thumb!"  
  
"Kid! I'm coming!" The blue truck drove over to Ryu and his damaged motorcycle.  
  
"Billy!"  
  
"Kid!"  
  
The two hugged and Ryu kissed him. It was like a tradition that they had.  
  
"How did you get here, Billy?"  
  
The driver paused and thought for a minute while Ryu put his bike in that back of the truck. Then he got inside. Billy turned to him, "Like I said, if you ever need me just give me a call!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Didn't that make you feel all warm and fuzzy-like? I bet it did! Now don't you like Billy?!  
Ja Ne!  
Jinu chan 


End file.
